


Sugarless Boy

by inmyopinion



Category: Carole & Tuesday (Anime)
Genre: Camboy Pyotr, Cat Ears, Catboy Pyotr, Catboys & Catgirls, Come Eating, Cutesy, Dildos, Gen, Lingerie, Masturbation, Shameless Smut, catboy time, pspspspspsps c&t fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmyopinion/pseuds/inmyopinion
Summary: Pyotr is a cam boy, though still gets flustered by his fan's desires. Though in hindsight, he should've expected the request after putting on the cat ears.
Kudos: 18





	Sugarless Boy

**Author's Note:**

> i cannot even begin to describe the circumstances that lead me to writing this

“Is it working already?”

Pyotr stared into the camera feed on his computer, adjusting the green cat ears he had on his head, blending right into his well-kept hair. With each move he made, the bell on the lacy white collar he wore jingled. He pouted his baby pink lips, covered in a thick layer of gloss, his plump bottom lip jutting out as he stared at the chat for affirmation. Unbeknownst to him, the cam site’s servers had a brief blip, though he only assumed it was a problem on his end. But it didn’t matter now, a few of the thousands watching him saying that everything was a-okay.

“Ah, pow! That’s good.” He pulled himself away from the webcam, his seat rolling back for his body to be on display. He wore a silk robe, violet with flowers on it (a gift from a fan), and he grinned as he thought of what he wore underneath. “It worried me! I already missed a stream last week.” He reached forward for his mouse, starting up a music app and playing cutesy idol music from an unknown group.

He huffed, continuing to humor the chat for a little while more. It was a Tuesday—the day where his cam show had a costumed theme—and he grew excited when people pointed out the ears he wore. “A friend got me these!” He reached up to squish the plush ears in his hand, then pushing the headband back on the center of his head. 

He let ten minutes or more of chatting carry on, soon interrupted by an alarm he set for himself. With his quick reflexes, he turned it off before it could blare into anyone’s ears, and he pushed his chair back once again. Now his fingers slid over his robe’s sash, tempted to tug it off and show off his slender form. Though he had to be patient, the compliments would come rolling in later.

“What did we do the other week?” Pyotr asked, having forgotten what he wore prior. The response from the chat was speedy, and he smiled. “Right! Desserts.” He hummed to himself before letting out a laugh, shaking his head. “I got so sticky because of the whipped cream, guys! The shower after—oh, I don’t even want to remember it.”

Leaning further back against the seat, he let one leg rest on the chair’s arm. With his leg up, it revealed a pair of thigh highs that clung onto his legs. Spread out like that, the robe raised to show off a little thigh: pale and soft, not the most muscular. “I know the ears are a giveaway that this is some cat thing, but can anyone guess what I’m wearing?”

While the people watching were already actively sending messages, the amount tripled to the point Pyotr could barely keep up with them. “What? No, no. Since when did I wear jockstraps?” Amongst all the random guesses, from the serious ones of maid outfits to joking ones of alien costumes, he never noticed those who guessed correctly. “You guys joke around too much! I’ll just show you.”

Pyotr stood from his seat and reached forward to adjust the camera, tilting it upwards and showing off his rainbow of a room. From the angle, Sanrio posters and his shelf full of plush toys and makeup showed up on the screen; only placed there since he knew it interested no one to see his books or record collection. His fingers now pinched at his sash, starting to tug on it.

“Are you sure you guys even want to see me?” Pyotr asked, shaking his hips to the music. Though it remained unseen with only everything from his neck below on show, he grinned from ear to ear, mouthing the words to the song. He stood there for a minute or two, doing little dances while he watched the chat flood with begging for him to—for lack of a better term—take the goddamn robe off. 

“Hmph! Fine.” He tugged the sash off with one pull, feeling the tightness around his waist disappear, and he dropped the robe right onto the floor. 

What would immediately catch everyone’s guard was his figure: pale, slim, though with the slightest muscle on his stomach. What he wore only framed off his physique; stuck on him was white lingerie, though not the usual he’d wear. On the frilly bra was a keyhole in the shape of a cat, and the front of his panties had a pink paw print to match. To say the watcher’s reactions amused him was an understatement; he couldn’t help but giggle as he watched what may have been a few hundred going wild at the sight of him.

As he did little turns and wiggles, showing off every inch of himself, he continued to speak: “I knew you guys wanted this for a while! I had to get it custom fit because I couldn’t fill it out nicely. Or maybe that’s the store’s fault.” He turned around to show off his rear, average at most but looking plump in the panties. “I’m sure you guys are tired of looking at me, huh?” 

He sat back down into his seat, momentarily pulling himself closer to his desk. In silence matched with a sweet smile, he watched everyone refute his rhetorical question. He tilted his head and grabbed a bottle of water off to the side, taking a sip. “All of you are too nice!” There was a glimmer to his eyes as he spoke. “Oh—I should probably get on with it, huh?” 

Pyotr chuckled and leaned back in his seat once again. He spread his legs underneath the armrests, running his hands over his body: his smooth palms running over his lush, firm skin. His hands would roll up into his chest, lowering to tease his sides, then dropping to caress his thighs. He repeated each movement, his gentle touch gradually pushing further into his skin, making him whimper and whine for the world to hear. He winked into the camera and—as if on cue—donations began to roll in. With each one, he uttered his thanks, though those devolved into sighs as he tried not to be too noisy. Though he didn’t enjoy confessing it to his watchers, he grew overwhelmed quickly, struggling to speak with even the lightest of pressure on his skin.

“You’re all kind of—hm, what’s the word? Excited today, hm?” he asked, ghosting his fingers over his clothed cock. Even when he had the fit of the panties fixed, he made sure it constrained his cock, knowing how his audience loved the sight. With the thought of thousands watching his every lewd move, his cock began to harden, and he whined as he tried not to thrust up into his hand.

Feeling his cock twitch against his panties, he stroked his length through the thin layer of cloth. “Do I take it off? I don’t know if you guys want me to.” His eyes stared into the camera before turning to his donation counter. With almost a fifty thousand Woolong from the more dedicated fans, he was making a little more than usual, but racking in a few thousand more didn’t hurt. He bit down on his bottom lip, eyes focused on the counter that he desperately wanted to reach six figures that day. Though knowing how his shows went, he had to have a little more incentive for the money to roll in.

Without a second thought, he pulled the bra upwards, revealing his flat chest underneath. The mark of hickeys from another night’s stream was still visible, and his cheeks flushed. His lips returned to his pretty little pout as he leaned back more into his seat. With his fingers on both nipples, he pressed them down onto the sensitive buds before letting out a whimper. The more pathetic he sounded, the more money came in; he knew that much.

Then the next donation came in, pushing him well over the fifty thousand Woolong he wanted.

“Thank you! But didn’t you give me too much?” he asked just to tease, following up his words with a giggle as one hand dipped down to play with the elastic of his panties. He pulled the white fabric up with his thumb before letting it return to his skin with a snap. Admittedly, he desperately wanted to stuff himself with the toy he set aside, but it felt too early to do so. 

He continued to play with his nipples, pinching and pulling at each one with one hand. The other hand kept on playing with his panties, pulling them down to reveal some skin, sometimes even the tip of his cock, but it would always snap back up each time. As a donation came in, he leaned in slightly to read the message it came with: “You want me to meow?” 

Even if he wanted to, he couldn’t stop himself from laughing, tossing his head back before shaking his head, revealing how flushed the request got him. While his reaction might have come off as a refutation to the request, the purr he let out right after disproved that. “I think I’ll sound silly, but I can try!” 

He might as well start touching himself.

Pyotr stood up from his chair, finally pulling the panties down, albeit much slower than most would have wanted. Inch by inch, he revealed more skin, more of his length. He was average—six inches, at the most—though most of his fans seemed to enjoy his size. Though as soon as his cock was on full display, the cold air of the room relieving its heat, he simply dropped his underwear and sat back down onto his seat. 

“Mm, what’s that?” he asked, smiling at another message alongside a donation. “I am impatient today, aren’t I?” He reached forward to grab a bottle of lube right out of the camera’s view. Popping it open with his thumb, he squeezed a bit onto his right hand and a little more onto his left hand’s fingers before placing it back before him. With no other words and a tight grip on his cock, his right hand stroked his throbbing erection.

It wouldn’t take long for moans to leave his lips, a flurry of pretty noise for his audience to enjoy. He raised his legs onto his armrests to not only give the audience a better view but a more comfortable position for him to work with. As he kept his pace slow, his fingers reached around to poke at his hole, coating the rim with lube. 

“Do I slip it in?” His words were a whisper, barely caught by the mic. He stared into the camera, and he wouldn’t take his eyes off of it until he came. With his eyes half-open, his eyes seemed sultry, a contrast to the wide-eyed enthusiasm he liked to show. Licking his lips, he snorted slightly as another donation came in, perhaps affirmation for his question. After uttering his thanks, he pushed one finger in, and he nearly melted.

He swore under his breath as his middle finger entered him, and he matched the pace of his movements with how he stroked his cock. But it wouldn’t take too long before he’d speed up everything he did, and his moans would continue to spill out of him. He did everything in his power not to look away from the camera, not to close his eyes.

“More—please—” He whined out to no one in particular, fantasizing about a mystery man doing all his actions for him. With more force than he’d intended, he was pushing his fingers in as deep as they could go. He curled them against his walls, hitting just the right spot each time to have him shiver and nearly cry out.

Pyotr kept his fist firm against his cock, going his fastest. No, if he kept this pace up, he’d come before he could even realize it. Pulling his fingers out and falling forward for a moment, he reached for a toy sitting right next to the bottle of lube: a glass dildo with small bumps, with a green heart as its handle. “Maybe I am impatient,” he said when he realized the donator from earlier paid him a little more. He hadn’t noticed how many Woolongs he’d garnered—a little over one hundred thousand. 

He squirted lube onto the dildo, stroking it as he did himself as he returned to his prior position. Even then, he still tried to spread himself out, give everyone watching an even better view. A part of him wished he had one of his friends over to touch his thighs or urge him on, but each ‘ding!’ he’d hear with each donation was enough to egg him on. 

Licking his lips, he soon positioned the dildo at his hole, continuing to stroke his cock while he pushed the dildo inside, letting it sink into him. With each inch that entered him, the bumps stimulated him further, and he pressed it into himself quicker and quicker with a cry. As soon as he was at the hilt, a thought came to mind.

_I was supposed to meow, wasn’t I?_

While his face was already warm from the overwhelming pleasure, he felt like he was running a fever with how flustered the request had him. He couldn’t just let the person leave with nothing for their payment, right? He pulled the dildo out of him, almost up to the tip, before slowly pushing it into himself once more. The moan he let out lasted long, full of pure pleasure, soon devolving into a soft mewl of what could have been a kitten. By then, he’d become much too delirious to realize the donations that would flow in one after the other.

Pyotr had himself as spread out as he could go, becoming much harsher with how he handled the toy in moments. In turn, all the noises he made out of pleasure multiplied, and he’d let out little meows in between each one. At first, he had to keep his mind focused even to emit a tiny mewl, but soon enough the meows that escaped him mixed in naturally with the moans.

“I’m a pretty little kitten, aren’t I?” he whimpered out the best he could, pushing back against the dildo before thrusting up into his grasp, repeating the motion even as his hands still moved. He always started dirty talking when the heat of the moment got to him when he felt his orgasm nearing. Still staring into the camera, his struggle to keep his eyes open worsened, though his glance was at its most sultry now. “And—ah—I’m a good one, too.”

Knowing himself, suppressing his orgasm now would hurt too much, so he instead pushed to bring about this one sooner. “You all want to see me come, right?” With the intensity of his movements, his collar’s bell wouldn’t stop jingling, the sound just barely caught by the microphone. He was thrusting the dildo into himself as quickly as he could, every single moan he let out turning into meows and mewls now. He already imprinted it into his mind: he was everyone’s little kitten, a pet to play with, and enjoy.

“Stuff me more—meow—ah—! Pretty please, I want all of it in me. I want to be stuffed—” He began to pant, feeling both of his arms tire from the utter speed of his movements, but he couldn’t stop. The feeling of climax was crawling up to him, nearing each time the dildo’s bumps hit just the right spots. If he didn’t have the control, he’d be in tears, thrashing around on the seat while begging for more. He didn’t know what else he could do. No, he was melting, he couldn’t take it anymore—

“I’m going to c—please, let me come!” One thrust, another, and the third pushed him right over the edge.

Pyotr typically stayed still and only whined when he came, but the heat of the moment had him move more than he wanted. He thrust up into his hand with each pump he gave his cock, pushing cum out of him. While some sprayed up onto his stomach, nearing his chest, most of it landed onto his hand. By then, he didn’t even think of moving the dildo, though he pressed back against it after every jolt up into his hand. To say this was one of the best orgasms of his career was an understatement.

And it ended as soon as it began.

Shaking and shuddering, it took Pyotr a while to regain any semblance of clarity in his mind. He was panting, tossing his head back and staring at the ceiling as he took deep breaths, realizing he was holding it in the last few seconds of his orgasm. 

“Oh, wow,” he muttered to himself right as his thoughts became clear. His first move was to pull the dildo out and set it aside, showing how his hole had the smallest of gapes from all that had happened. Soon after, he sat back up, then showing off his cum-covered hand to the camera. He muttered the word ‘messy’ to himself as he held his hand before his mouth, cleaning his hand of cum with small kitten licks. With each drop he tasted on the tip of his tongue, he hummed with satisfaction. 

“That was fun for the first round!” He pulled his chair closer to his desk once again, tugging his bra down as he watched the messages flow in. Considering it took him a good ten minutes to cool down again, it wouldn’t hurt to interact with the audience for a little while. “Oh! Did I sound like a cat? That’s funny.”

He continued to talk on with his fans, laughing at their jokes and acting flustered at their compliments, watching as his money rolled in. He enjoyed his job, he really did.

“Mm, I think I’m up for another round,” he said, reaching for something behind the monitor: a toy much bigger than the last.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and reviews appreciated!!!


End file.
